Asher Santrace
Asher(アッシャ) is one of the only known successful hybrids of a demon and a human. Orphaned at young age, Asher began his bloody journey at the age of seven. After murdering the dark guild that ripped his parents away from him, he continued on to become one of the most dangerous wizards in Fiore. With his usual power, he obliterated many foes on his quest for vengeance in till he was apprehended by the magic counsel. There he was handed over to the fairy tail guild for rehabilitation Appearance As an eight year old prior two his parents death, he resembled a small human child. He aways kept his wavy hair clipped back with three bobby pins and aways whore a hospital gown. He was described to be a very elegant looking child with shocking beautiful face. After the death of his parents Asher abandoned personal hygiene completely. His once beautiful golden-blonde hair fell over face in dirty strands. His eyes dulled and were almost aways plagued with black circles and creases. He carried himself with confidence however he aways seemed somewhat underfed and dirty. One he was taken to fairy tail he assumed his normal appearance. He cut and hair and put on some weight. In no time he soon resumed his normal radiant appearance. Golden-blonde hair framed his handsome face nicely. His deep set turquoise eyes are easily the most memorable thing about him. They sparkled golden in the evening sun, highlighting his cocky grin and pale complexion. History Asher was born to an unnamed human father and demon mother as a hybrid of the both of them. His birth was the result of a experiment, thus he was viewed as more of a test dummy than a child. The majority of his childhood was him being ignored by both his parents. This resulted in bouts of depression and a desperate need for attention. When his parents were slaughterd his mental state crumbled. He couldn't ever get his parents to love him know, he was lost beyond redemption. In turn he simply went on a murder spree, eliminating one dark wizard after another. At this point in his life Asher had become somewhat deranged and a was teetering on the edge of reality. The magic consul soon captured him and he was imprisoned in till the master of the fairy tail guild offer to take him. The consul was against the idea at first but he was only eleven at the time. Thinking maybe he could have another chance at life the allowed him to go. They called it "the redemption act" Asher had no say in this what so ever. He at first, was rather angry. Aways shouting, aways screaming. Soon he realized that his attempts at pushing his guild mates away was futile. He was accepted and finally got the loving family he needed. Personality Having grown up in the troubled situation he did, Asher's personality adapted into rather unsettled and violent one. As a child he felt rejected and was constantly mocked by his father. He was painfully aware that his parents only viewed him as experiment but that didn't stop him from wanting their love. His loneliness manifested into an obsession to make he's parents love him or at least acknowledge his presence. When they died he snapped. The mental abuse and stress began to overflow. He lost control and his humanity began to slip away. Over the years he shunned himself from the world only of focussing on his goals. He slipped farther into depression while hate and anger took over him. He was falling in and out of reality, stumbling around praying for the nightmare to end when the magic consul found him. By then he was feared by many known mostly from the grisly murders and crimes he commited. It puzzled some that such a young boy could be so corrupted. When the magic consul dropped him off at fairy tail, he wasn't sure how to act. He tried to push everyone aways, creating a barrier from him and the outside world. Finally two girls managed to draw him out of his shell. May and Naomii helped him embrace the beauty of living. They taught him forgiveness and self worth. He in return promised to protect them forever. Currently Asher is more reframed and his personality is vastly different then before. He can still come off as a little brash and loves throwing sarcastic barbs at anyone who annoys him. But know he truly feels love towards his fellow guild mates. They are his family and he will do anything to protect them. Asher is still shown to be somewhat emotionally and mentally unstable. This mostly stems from the crimes he committed as a child. All the murder and pain he inflicted never left him. He is constantly haunted by his child hood and admits to having recurring nightmares. He has a small amount of trust placed in himself and is showed to become agitated when people place their faith and trust in him. He still believes that he can be a danger to the people he cares about is known to distance himself from people quite often.